Apologized
by ujichan
Summary: Maafkan aku terlalu egois dan membuatmu terasa terkurung oleh cintaku,, karna tanpa mu aku bisa mati Hinata


Aku yang mungkin terlalu jatuh cinta padamu dan menghalakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan mu. Tak peduli banyak bahaya yang harus aku lewati. Mungkin kau tak akan memaafkan atas keegoisan ku tapi percayalah aku hanya mengingikan dirimu Hinata terserah bila akhirnya kau membenci ku. Hanya denganmu lah aku bisa hidup jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.

Di sudut ruangan terlihat wanita berambut indigo memeluk lututnya

" Sa..sa suke kenapa kamu melakukan ini haahh?" sambil mengusap bulir air mata yang jatuh

" Kenapa kamu kamu senang berbuat jahat padaku? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat dunia luar? Aku bosan sasuke aku bosan aku ini bukan boneka mu..kenapa aku harus terkurung di istana bodoh mu ini,,haaah?KENAPA ?TOLOOONG JAWAAABB !" raungnya

Praaangg

Bunyi kaca pecah membuatku tersadar , aku pun langsung menuju kamar sebelah untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi

"AAAAkkkkkkkkhh."rintihnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Haah? Apa kau sudah gila? Dengan begini kau bisa mati, Bodoh!"

Darah mengucur deras di pergelangan Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat penolong yang membalut lukanya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih dan berekspresi. Tatapan kosong seperti mayat hidup dengan rambut yang sudah kusam berantakan itu seperti biasa Sasuke lihat dari gadis yang dicintainya. Sasuke menatap sendu

" Hinata ."ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bias membawamu keluar kali ini. Tapi kapan-kapan aku akan membawa mu pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Jadi untuk hari ini tinggal saja dirumah."ucap Sasuke merdu namun terbesit nada dingin

Sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Sasuke berniat kembali ke kamarnya lagi namun, tibatiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Hinata bersuara.

"Kenapa?" ucap Hinata pelan

hening

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata Kapan-kapan? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan waktu tepatnya agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini. Kenapa kau selalu berbohong padaku Sasuke."ucapnya lagi tetapi yang diajak bicara nya hanya terdiam dan alisnya berkedut memikirkan alasan logisnya.

" Ataauuuu …kau belum mempercayai ku?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas

" Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali ,bukan? Apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan, huh? Mengertilah …karna aku tak mau mendebatkan nya lagi denganmu Hinata. Sekarang cepat tidur!" titahnya

Bruuk

Pintu kamar Hinata tertutup sangat kencang menandakan Sasuke telah pergi. Air mata Hinata pun tumpah begitu saja. Yah mungin Hinata terlihat cengeng karna perdebatannya selalu kalah oleh Sasuke Namun bukan itu, Ia menangis karna dia tak bisa merasakan Dunianya, Masa lalunya dan juga Cintanya kalau boleh jujur ia menangis karena keadaan yang membuatnya dirinya lemah dan tak bisa melakukan penolakan apapun terhadap Sasuke dan semua inilah yang membuatnya tersiksa.

Pernah satu kali dia berusaha kabur tetapi Sasuke selalu tahu keberadaannya seolah-olah sudah terpasang chip dalam tubuh dan akibatnya pasti ada penolakan dan rontaan dari Hinata sendiri. Dan semua berawal dari 2 bulan yang lalu.Saat itu adalah hari dimana seharusnya dia menikah dengan pemuda yang dicintainya tapi keadaan berubah ketika ada sekelompok orang menyerang dan menyekapnya.

 _#Flashback_

 _Berulang kali aku menampar diriku sendiri bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.. yah aku sungguh tak percaya akhirnya hari ini akan tiba. Dimana aku akan bersanding dengan pemuda yang kusakai ralat bukan itu tapi yang aku cintaii,, sejujurnya aku tak tahu apakah dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku? Atau hanya cinta sepihak ku saja? Akhh rasanya sakit jika itu hanya cinta sepihak ku saja bukan? Maka dari itu aku akan berusaha mempercayai kalau dialah yang mencintaiku. Mungkin terlihat percaya diri sekali tapi aku takan peduli. Toh nanti juga aku akan bersamanya._

" Hinata sedang apa kau ? Kenapa tak bersiap-siap? Bukankah acaranya segera dimulai."

"Ah..i-iya Nejinii." Hinata tesadar dari lamunanya dan bergegas merapikan bajunya

"Ayo pegang tanganku.. paman sudah menunggu mu."titah

Hinata dan Neji pun meniggalkan ruang rias. Di altar ada pemuda kuning sedang menatap calon pengatinnya yang sudah beralih tangan ke calon mertuanya.

"Naruto kau harus siap ini keputusan final mu."ucap pemuda itu kepada diri sendiri.

Dilain sisi

"Apakah kau bahagia Hinata?"ujar lelaki disamping Hinata yang tak lain adalah ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi

glek

"A..ayahh A-apa aku boleh bahagia?" melirik ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Tentu saja kau harus bahagia, Hinata dan maafkan Ayahmu yang selalu mengekang mu."

"A-ayahh." Ucap Hinata memelas bulir air mata jatuh

Siapa yang tak bahagia ketika ayahnya telah merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto dan menyuruh untuk menikah padahal dulu melarang untuk dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah di depan Altar karna sibuk menghapus airmata. Hyuuga Hiashi menyerahkan lengan Hinata ke Naruto untuk dibawa menghadap pendeta.

"Jaga baik putriku Naruto,,Jika ada apa-apa yang terjadi padanya. Saya pastikan orang yang saya cari adalah Kau!"Ucap Hiashi setengah berbisik ditelinga Naruto. Naruto hanya bergedik ngeri .

Saat akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati tiba- tiba datang sekelompok orang dengan penutup kepala dan mereka menembak mati semua orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka tak tanggung yang jadi korban adalah Hanabi, Neji nii , Kiba, Shino dan juga Kurenai Sensei. Merupakan dua saudara dan sahabat Hinata. Yang berusaha mencegah terjadi keributan di acara pernikahanya

Sebagian lagi, lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan aula pesta karana panik takut menjadi sasaran. Hinata hanya menangis tertahan, hari pernikahannya hancur terlebih lagi banyak mayat bergelimang juga darah di Altar. Bau amis mengecap indera penciuman Hinata rasanya ingin muntah saja. Bayangan matanya kabur ia seperti sendirian lagi ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Naruto dan Hiashi, apakah mereka meninggalkannya karena agar selamat seperti yang lain atau karena mereka sedang berusaha mengusir sekelompok orang itu? Namun kesadaran Hinata tersedot dan jatuh terduduk lemas di dinding, berusaha melawan matanyauntuk bangun karna ada suara yang memanggilnya


End file.
